


Feeling Myself

by WonderingsAndMusings



Series: A Tiefling, an Orc, and a Human walk into a bar... [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy, Listening through walls, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: In which Fjord listens through the walls to Caleb and Molly fuck.This is a companion piece to "It was Only a Kiss."





	Feeling Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much only happened because I really enjoy masturbation fics lbr. Hope y'all enjoy!

Fjord was dirt tired as he headed up the stairs to the room he, Caleb, and Molly would be sharing for the evening.  He figured he would be asleep before his head hit the pillow, but he had no such luck.  His mind was racing about the ‘what ifs?’  What if Nott hadn’t killed the baby manticore?  What if Shäkasta hadn’t been there?  What if, what if, what if?

 

He was about ready to give up on trying to count sheep or focus on breathing and just get up.  Take a walk, maybe ask to borrow one of Caleb’s books if he was still up, do something.  But then he heard a low, loud moan coming from the room next to him and he felt his cock stir under the blankets.

 

 _I’ll just take care of_ that _and go to bed._

 

Having lived on a ship for years, having someone walk in on him taking care of that particular problem wasn’t new or embarrassing anymore.  Masturbation is natural and Caleb and Molly would understand.

 

_Maybe one of them would even want to join.  I bet Caleb is beautiful on his knees._

 

He shook those thoughts from his mind as he heard the moans next door continue, palming his cock through his thin night pants.  The anonymous pleasure of the people one room over was safer then thinking of Caleb’s lips and Molly’s hands, of the purple and green and white skin sliding next to each other.

 

He shimmied his pants down just far enough to free his cock fully and wrap his hand lightly around himself.  He wanted to go slow, take his time savoring his pleasure.  It had been too long since he had let himself take his pleasure slowly, teasing and playing coy with himself.  The sounds coming from the room next to him were loud and clear, he could hear the shifting of the bed, once and then again, and a man groan deep within his chest.

 

He grabbed his cock more fully, knowing he needed to make this fast, worrying about what would happen if Molly or Caleb walked in, what they would think of his sad jerking himself off to the moans of his neighbors.  His left hand made a fist and went to his mouth, stifling his own groan of pleasure.

 

But then he heard it.

 

The unmistakable Zemnian accent moaning “Fuck Molly” through the wall.

 

Guilt coursed through his veins as Fjord moaned louder.  He squeezed lightly feeling his cock pulse in his hand at the realization of what was happening and who the “anonymous” people next door were.

 

His thoughts of _I shouldn’t be doing this_ were overwhelmed by his desire to listen even closer, move slower, take his time and wait until he heard one or both of them hit their release.

 

When it came down to it, Fjord was too horny to feel guilty.

 

He let his imagination run wild as he listened to the pleased moans and shouts of “Please just don’t stop touching me” coming from the room next door.

 

_Caleb naked, back up against a wall, a blush spreading down his body.  Molly, also naked, taking the sight of his body in with blood red eyes.  Caleb’s kiss swollen lips and blood swollen cock.  Fjord running his hands over Molly’s chest, following fingers with lips and tongue._

 

He kept his fist between his teeth, sometimes biting down hard enough to almost draw blood, while his right hand teased lightly, dancing up and down his cock.

 

_Molly on his knees with Caleb’s cock in his mouth.  Caleb on his back, chest covered in bites and bruises.  Molly on his hands and knees, Fjord fucking into his tight ass and Caleb fucking into his mouth._

 

His fantasies were fleeting images while he listened to the onslaught of “Don’t stop, gods don’t ever stop, Molly,” wishing he was in the room, even just watching.

 

 _Fjord tied to a chair watching as Molly brought Caleb to the edge over and over again, neither allowed to touch themselves as Molly kept them both wanting, waiting for_ his _command._

 

He couldn’t help himself anymore.  He wanted to chase his own pleasure.  Spitting into his hand he wished, and not for the first time, that he had some oil.  He finally let himself fuck into his hand in earnest, still alternating between straight strokes and twisting his wrist at the base.  Straining his ears to hear Caleb and Molly cum, he moved his left hand to play with his balls and bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet.

 

“I’m close Molly” was the last thing Fjord heard as his vision went white and he came over his hand and up onto his stomach and chest.  He could feel more then hear his own low groan escape as he came down from the high.

 

Thats when he started to panic.

 

 _What the fuck did I just do?  These two people, I don’t even know them, and I jerked off to the sounds of them fucking.  Who am I?  I’m a monster.  I have to tell them.  I can’t tell them.  I should tell them.  Would they want to know?  If I tell them is there a chance I could sleep with them too?  Do I even want to sleep with them?  Of course I want to sleep with them I just fucked my fist thinking about fucking_ them _.  I have to tell them.  How do I tell them?_

 

_How do I tell them?_

 

He cleaned himself off and tried to fall asleep, eventually drifting off.  He was glad dreams didn’t find him that night, he didn’t want to talk with the mystery eye or think of his companions.

 

He decided in the morning how he would both tell the pair he had heard them and let them know of his interest.

 

“I think you two should know, the walls in this place are pretty thin.  If you want to keep this a secret, its safe with me.  But if you ever want a third, I’d happily volunteer.”


End file.
